The invention is based on a toollessly makable and breakable electrical connection between a current source, in particular a removable energy storage device, and an electrical consumer.
Known electrical connections of this kind in electric handheld power tools, e.g. cordless screwdrivers or cordless drills, between a removable storage battery, referred to for short as a battery, and an electric motor are typically comprised of two contact pairs, each with two contact elements, of which two contact elements belonging to different contact pairs are situated in the machine housing and the two other contact elements of different contact pairs being situated in the battery housing that can be detached from the machine housing. In each contact pair, the one contact element is embodied as a metal plate and the other contact element is composed of several resilient metal tabs that are slid onto the metal plate when the battery housing is placed onto the machine housing. In the contact region, the contact tabs have a bead or bulge so that the contact elements press against each other with a definite pressure. In this embodiment of the electrical connection, the electrical contact between the contact elements is produced via a line or a point, in any case, over a relatively small area. This generates contact losses, which result in an intense heating of the contact points and a power loss.